


Нефилимы

by Vinmar



Category: Original Work
Genre: by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если ты не тот, кем считал себя всю жизнь? Что, если религия донесла лишь слабые следы правды? Но поделать с этим уже ничего нельзя.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Нефилимы

– Тюльпаны, свежие тюльпаны! – кричала какая-то толстая тетка в сером ватнике у метро Кропоткинская.

Тюльпаны стояли в ведрах вокруг нее и согласно кивали: розовые, желтые, белые, в самом деле очень свежие и холодные, как поцелуи Снежной королевы. К тетке подбегали мужики разных возрастов, зябко вытаскивали купюры, неловко хватали цветы в свертках из коричневой бумаги, бежали дальше. Для восьмого марта в Москве было слишком холодно: минус семнадцать. А молодежь вся куда-то торопилась без шапок, в легких пальто, в коротких невесомых курточках, в кроссовках и воздушных шарфиках: что парни, что девчонки. Словно они в Италии.

Макс помнил свою первую поездку в Италию, как будто это случилось вчера: тогда февраль выдался лютый, и морозы стояли как во времена декабристов. А Максу неожиданно выпал подарочный пресс-тур от директора турфирмы, которого он учил итальянскому. И не просто пресс-тур, а круиз. Впечатлений в итоге вышла масса, но самое первое Макс запомнил навсегда – туристический автобус остановился перед Миланом, у какого-то придорожного кафе, и так одуряюще пахло заморской весной, никогда Макс потом такого запаха на родине не встречал, и полоски копченого мяса с горячим хрустящим хлебом из этого кафе были такими вкусными…

Последние два года Макс сидел в Москве, как в большой клетке: сначала времени не было, а теперь курс евро перечеркнул все надежды на путешествия. Цены пухли, как на дрожжах, но жизнь продолжалась, и вон даже у торговки тюльпанами дела спорились: ведра стремительно пустели, оттуда торчали уже одинокие желтые и розовые бутоны. Однако это не мешало тетке орать все так же истошно:

– Тюльпаны! Тюльпаны своим женщинам к празднику! Мужчины, подходите, дешево! Свежие тюльпаны!

Видимо, торговке не терпелось пойти домой и тоже отметить праздник. Хотя, присмотрелся Макс внимательнее, похоже, она уже приняла внутрь пару стопочек чего-то горячительного. Он ее не винил – сам тоже бы не отказался от виски, водки или коньячка. Юных хипстеров осудил, а сам туда же: сгорбился в легком сером пальто, длинный мохеровый шарф грел только шею, а шапку Максим Витальевич надеть сегодня не удосужился. Перед кем красовался – непонятно. Тюльпаны ведь было некому покупать. Хотя позавчера на корпоративной вечеринке женская часть преподавательского состава Института истории культур повеселилась знатно, Максу чуть галстук не оторвали в процессе белого танца. Повезло еще, что главбух не задавила его своими буферами.

Сегодня у Макса был выходной, разумеется. Что его вынесло на улицу прогуляться в такой холод, да еще с раннего утра, в то время как днем прогноз обещал всего минус три, и Макс это увидел на Яндексе еще вчера, – было совершенно непонятно. Просто проснулся, принял душ, выпил кофе, выглянул в окно, нацепил пальто – и вот теперь дрожит и прячет покрасневшие руки в карманы, бредя по Пречистенке. Сначала создаем проблемы, а потом героически их преодолеваем. «Я учитель, люблю трудности», – вот как это называется.

С прямых улиц его потянуло в переулки, хотя ничего интересного там не оказалось: голые деревья, дорожные знаки, пешеходные переходы, старые каменные дома –  розовые, синие и зеленые, с лепниной. В Гагаринском переулке возле одного такого дома, двухэтажного землисто-серого, совсем страшного на вид, щебетала и размахивала руками кучка людей. Неоправданно жизнерадостных и возбужденных, как показалось Максу. Все они толпились около фруктового лотка. Очень странное место для уличной торговли, в глубине дворов, совсем невыгодное, да и не разрешенное, наверняка.

Какой-то парень предлагал яблоки.

Яблоки! Словно их не продавали на каждом шагу в магазинах!

Но странно: торговля у парня шла еще более бойко, чем у тюльпанщицы на Кропоткинской. Еще издалека Макс услышал его голос – хорошо поставленный, театральный голос, с переливами из интонации в интонацию, звучный и мелодичный. Сексуальный, наверное, по женскому мнению. Прохожие стекались к лотку с яблоками, как крысы по зову Дудочника, и каждый – каждый! – покупал: кто целый сверток, кто всего одно яблоко, совсем уж непонятно зачем.

Макс и сам не понял, как тоже очутился близко, вперился глазами в одну девушку, с улыбкой подбрасывающую глянцевый плод в руке, затянутой в тончайшую кожаную перчатку. Вот яблоко взлетело в воздух – и Макс вдруг, как в замедленной съемке, увидел, что оно испускает свет, горит и переливается в холодном хрупком воздухе. Но миг – и он сморгнул, встряхнулся, яблоко оказалось просто яблоком. Хотя хорошим, надо сказать. Большим, румяным. У Макса даже потекла слюна из уголка рта – как у юродивого, право слово. Он спохватился и вытер ее ладонью. Да что же с ним творится сегодня?!

– Чувак, а ты что стоишь? – услышал он насмешливый голос продавца. – Бери яблочки! Райские на вкус!

Макс очнулся и потерянно обвел глазами лоток – яблок на нем оставалось всего штук пять, а потом все они отправились в бумажный пакет, и парень поставил этот пакет прямо перед ним. И покупатели куда-то все исчезли. Никого не было у лотка, кроме них двоих, никого не было во всем переулке. Он взглянул на продавца – совсем молодой на вид парень: острый нос, хитрые, чуть раскосые глаза – то ли лисьи, то ли рысьи, цвет непонятный, с золотинкой; отросшая стрижка, длинная челка. Неподалеку, у бордюрного камня, стоял скейт с нарисованным звездным небом.

Они были смуглые и золотоглазые, мелькнуло в голове. Они были смуглые и золотоглазые, дьявол их возьми. И погубили человеческую цивилизацию.

– Сколько? – обреченно спросил Макс.

– Двести, – пожал плечами парень.

Макс покачал головой, но протянул две сотни.

– Ну не кисни! Они обалденно сладкие! – подбодрил его парень, забирая купюры рукой в черной кожаной перчатке без пальцев. Пальцы были длинные, тонкие, мальчишеские совсем, но неожиданно теплые, совсем не озябшие, Макс даже вздрогнул, коснувшись. Наверняка еще студент. И какого черта сдались Максу эти яблоки? Почему надо было покупать именно здесь? Сейчас еще тащиться с ними… Да и вообще куда-то идти, шагать, было неохота. Так бы и сел тут на бордюр, рядом с этим звездным скейтом. Почему ему не семнадцать?

– Гипноз? – наконец выдавил он. – Чем ты всех дуришь, впихивая эти яблочки?

Парень взвел одну бровь и посмотрел очень выразительно. Макс не хотел понимать этот взгляд.

– Это просто мое чудовищное обаяние, – весело отозвался торговец и принялся комкать большие пакеты, в которых принес яблоки. Теперь они хрустели пустотой. – Ну, бывай. Меньше грузись. Отнеси эти яблочки своей девушке и получишь горячий секс. Тебе бы не помешало.

Макс что-то булькнул в ответ, а потом просто молча смотрел, как парень плавно, ловко, как и все, что делал, встает на доску, разгоняется и исчезает за углом.

А потом вынул яблоко из пакета, обтер замерзшими пальцами и откусил.

Никакие они были не райские. Обычные яблоки, в меру сладкие, в меру сочные. Неплохие, но на вкус ничем не лучше магазинных. Макс вздохнул, пристроил пакет под мышкой и зашагал прочь.

*******

В это воскресенье Макса вела, однако, какая-то хромая судьба. Очевидно, усмехнулся он, яблочки-то и в самом деле оказались райскими, так что какие-то неслышимые ангельские трубы ему пели, побуждая двигаться дорогами, какими он раньше не ходил, и заглядывать в места, куда он при трезвом рассудке никогда не заглянул бы.

Ангельские трубы, ага, это все объясняло.

Именно они привели его в захудалое кафе с претенциозным названием «Под куполом радости». Макс подумал было, что этот слоган сильно отдает стилистикой Свидетелей Иеговы, но все равно неизвестно зачем прошел внутрь.

Почему-то его мучила просто невыносимая жажда, да и есть хотелось неимоверно – словно бы он много-много дней брел

_по пустыне, проклятой Богом пустыне_

и не находил ни приюта, ни надежды, и даже природные силы стремились стереть его с лица этой земли: то опалить солнцем, то влить в его кости свинцовый холод, то подослать к нему, измученным обрубком дрожавшему на ночном песке, голодного зверя… Точно само небо изливало на него смертоносный яд.

Макс удивленно прислушался к собственным мыслям – никогда не замечал в себе склонности к метафорам, даром что лингвист. А тут мысли лились и лились – даже не как вода, а как свет, и это было… это было…

_потрясающе_

_это было потрясающе_

Кафе «Под куполом радости» изо всех сил пыталось скрыть свое происхождение от благотворительной столовой. Мороженые булочки в витринах, детские рисунки на стенах, якобы кожаные, а на самом деле из дрянного вишневого дерматина диванчики – и легкие занавески в румяных яблоках.

Дались же ему эти яблоки.

Когда к нему подошел официант, Макс гулко сглотнул – только что рухнул, в пыли и каменной крошке, его последний стереотип. Официант оказался мощным бородатым мужиком с длинным блондинистым хвостом, стянутым на затылке цветной махровой резинкой, – ни дать не взять член клуба «Черных ножей». Грязноватый белый передник на нем выглядел микроскопическим и наводил на мысли о плохом порно. «Дэн», – гласил скромный бейдж, терявшийся на могучей груди. Фланелевая клетчатая рубашка не скрывала, кстати, густой растительности на этой груди и золотой цепи с крестом на ней же. Христос на кресте смотрелся гимнастом из известного анекдота 90-х.

Однако в еще больший ступор Макс впал, когда этот то ли официант, то ли мясник склонился перед ним в настоящем поклоне.

– Что закажет мой господин? – спросил Дэн голосом дворецкого, столетиями служившего у герцогов и королей.  

– У вас есть капучино? – пискнул Макс, точь-в-точь как резиновая уточка.

– Любая просьба будет исполнена, – заверил его Дэн, и Максу показалось, что за спиной что-то хрустнуло. – Самый лучший капучино для моего лучшего клиента.

– Тогда мне большую чашку капучино и… что у вас не заморожено, Дэн, если честно?

– Господин не туда смотрит, –  внезапно обиделся Дэн. – Донатсы свежи, как роса на лепестках розы, я сам их готовлю!

Тут он убедительно взмахнул рукой– и с клетчатого рукава поднялось белое облако сахарной пудры, точно Василиса Прекрасная пустила лебедей над волшебным озером.

Господи, да что это с мыслями творится? Вот прямо сейчас Макс хотел, чтобы его воображение заткнулось и перестало выдавать богатые ассоциативные ряды.

Он быстро кивнул головой – пусть будут донатсы, хотя он всегда называл их просто пышками, но что-то сегодня случилось с привычным миром.

– Донатсы здесь пррросто объеденьице, – заворковали сбоку, точно большая кошка решила заговорить.

Макс повернулся, уже подозревая неладное.

За ближайшим столом – а столики, маленькие и круглые, с какой-то засушенной дрянью типа мимозы в вазочке – здесь стояли так близко, что не было бы преувеличением сказать, что за _одним_ с Максом столом – восседала пышных форм и необъятных размеров дама в сиреневом парике и с метровыми наклеенными ресницами. Тени для век были размазаны густым сверкающим цикламеном до самых нарисованных бровей.

– Каждый день сюда хожу – не надоедает, – кокетливо хихикнула необъятная дама. – А вы такой стройный юноша… Вам точно не помешает отведать сладенького!

Макс порозовел. Юношей его не называли уже лет десять, хотя про «нечто мальчишеское» во внешности он слышал не раз. Но в последнее время этого мальчишеского оставалось все меньше. Все меньше и меньше.

– Я Виола, – представилась дамочка и протянула через узкий проход между столиками пухлую розовую руку.

И не просто протянула, а вцепилась в Максовы пальцы и сжала их, пожалуй, чересчур страстно для первого рукопожатия.

– Какие у вас музыкальные руки… – восхитилась она. – Такие длинные, изящные пальцы… Вы играете на чем-то? Боюсь представить, какие штуки вы ими можете вытворять…

Сверху раздался тактичное покашливание – это Дэн возвышался над  Максовой головой с расписным подносом, на котором дымилась чашка кофе и отсвечивали жиром сквозь плотный слой белейшей пудры хваленые донатсы. Макс вдруг почувствовал, как с бешеной скоростью скапливается во рту слюна.

– Вижу, вы уже познакомились с очаровательной Виолой, – заметил Дэн и снова склонился, пожалуй, чересчур низко для официанта, да что там, чересчур низко для любого человека, если только он не прислуживал королю в средние века. – О, я принесу свечи! Это так романтично!

И метнулся за барную стойку со скоростью, удивительной для такого габаритного тела.

Макс незаметно вытер ладонь о салфетку – ручка у Виолы была крепкой и потной.

Виола тем временем переместилась поближе – видимо, она считала, что незаметно. Так же незаметно могла двигаться тень носорога по освещенной огнем стене допотопной пещеры. Ее дыхание просто _омывало_ Макса, а запах сладчайших духов _ввинчивался_ в мозг раскаленным штырем.

Но хуже всего, что, похоже, старушка – а если опустить все экивоки, старушкой она и была – плотно сидела на «кислоте», поскольку зашептала Максу какие-то совершенно невообразимые бредни о своих видениях.

Какую-то чушь о настоящем куполе радости, которого она так ждала – и который сейчас раскрылся для всех миров, в то самое мгновение, когда Макс удостоил это паршивое кафе и ее лично, Виолу, своим появлением.

К концу тирады Макс начал подозревать, что она добавляет свой блеск для губ и век в клей, который нюхает. Его черный свитер и отглаженные серые брюки все были усыпаны блестками, будто он только что вышел с выпускного фей. Плюс пудра с донатсов.

Единственное, что примиряло его со всем этим сюром – и кофе, и пресловутые донатсы оказались божественны на вкус. Макс чуть не застонал от удовольствия, когда попробовал. Никогда не знаешь, где подстерегает тебя наслаждение.

_истина_

_никогда не знаешь, где подстерегает тебя истина_

Дэн, как и обещал, воткнул между ним и Виолой фарфоровый подсвечник с пухлыми ангелочками, а в руки ангелочкам всунул по свечке, которые так приятно запахли, когда он их зажег,

_потому что были из церковного воска_

что Макс вдруг ощутил полнейшее умиротворение. Бормотание Виолы убаюкивало, и он закрыл глаза, как будто все это время, всю эту жизнь, куда-то шел, шел и, наконец, пришел. Вернее, не пришел, но хотя бы понял, куда идет.

_ты просто забыл_

– Джентльмен поможет мне донести пакет до моей машины? – наконец, елейно поинтересовалась Виола, чуть не облизывая ему ухо, и Макс вздохнул.

Конечно, джентльмен поможет. А куда деваться.

Очевидно, Виола угостилась здесь не только кофе, по крайней мере, раньше – ведь при Максе она и капли алкоголя в рот не взяла, тем не менее как будто сильно опьянела – вся разрумянилась, глаза заблестели, и ее ощутимо пошатывало.

– Виола, вы выглядите слегка хмельной, вам точно можно за руль? – попытался как можно вежливее спросить Макс.

– О нет, дорогуша, – рассыпалась Виола стеклянным бусным смехом, который вспугнул из лужи стаю воробьев. – Ни бокала вина сегодня, я пью только, когда приходят мои подруги, ведь я чту все кодексы, милый мой. Это все ты, ты. Твой свет. Купол радости – помнишь же? Это подлинное наслаждение. Ни с чем не сравнится…

Кукушечка-то у старушечки точно свистит, подумал Макс и, тем не менее, смутился.

Кто-то смотрел на него с восхищением, нет, даже с благоговением. Странное ощущение.

_знакомое_

_забытое_

_давно забытое_

Машина Виолы – крохотный зеленый «Матиз» – стояла на другой стороне дороги, но Виола смело шествовала через перекресток, воодушевленная знаком пешеходного перехода. Макс лениво шагал за ней, пристроив под мышкой увесистый пакет с донатсами и еще чем-то, по очертаниям все же сильно напоминавшем бутылку, и большую. Не утерпев, Макс заглянул в пакет – и улыбнулся: так и есть, бутылка, но миндального сиропа.

Он еще рассматривал яркую этикетку, когда услышал визг тормозов и скрежет шин по асфальту, ужасный крик, а потом хлопанье двери автомобиля и уже другие крики, с разных сторон, глухой испуганный мат… и сердце его кто-то сдавил холодной рукой прежде, чем он посмотрел и увидел…

Неестественно скрюченную Виолу, забрызганный кровью бок яркого-желтого большого автомобиля… какого-то модного… «Шевроле Камаро»… отлетевший в сторону замшевый темный ботинок с сильно сбитым каблуком, а замша местами безобразно залоснилась… вспорхнувший и упавший в лужу сиреневый парик и разметавшиеся седые волосы, совсем короткие… и жиденькие… Один глаз Виолы распахнулся и задумчиво, точно недоуменно спрашивая о чем-то, смотрел в небо, а другой полностью скрыло красно-розовое веко в блестках. Над всем этим оцепенел побледневший водитель, какой-то припонтованный мажор средних лет и, судя по всему, явный педик.

Хотя кто сейчас их, метросексуалов, разберет.

Макс, швырнув в сторону пакет, бросился к телу на дороге, но тут его словно бы развернуло вокруг своей оси, и он ошалело моргнул: он все так же стоял на обочине дороги, с тяжелым пакетом в руках, а Виола только еще собиралась шагнуть на перекресток, все так же не глядя по сторонам.

Макс рванулся изо всех сил и едва успел схватить ее за рукав пальто и дернуть на себя, так что они чуть не упали, пошатнувшись на скользкой тротуарной плитке, как из-за угла вылетело ослепительное желтое, какое-то одуванчиковое «Шевроле Камаро» и пронеслось мимо них, обдав горячим воздухом и рок-музыкой, орущей из открытого окна.

Виола прижималась к груди Макса и смотрела абсолютно безумными глазами.

– О боже, – наконец выдавила она. – Да вы спасли меня! Вы спасли мне жизнь! О, мой рыцарь! Вы мой Белый Рыцарь! Как же я счастлива сегодня!

– Да, да, – пробормотал Макс, не соображая, что несет. – Вот, даже сироп вам сумел уберечь. И пышки целы, все хорошо.

Он как мог быстро перевел эту треклятую старушенцию через дорогу, всучил ей пакет с пышками и сиропом и зашагал прочь, изо всех сил стараясь не бежать.

– Купол радостиии… – донеслось ему умиленное вслед.

Кажется, он слышал даже всхлип.

*******

Белый Рыцарь, ну надо же!

Макс шел по улице быстро, засунув руки в карманы, не обращая внимания ни на прохожих, ни на машины, а зря – ведь сам только что чуть не стал свидетелем смертельной аварии; нырял в переулки бездумно, как в воду, почти бежал, несся, как серая стрела, по холодному весеннему городу, который расступался перед ним стылой водой.

Что за безумие только что случилось? Неужели проклятая тетка его сглазила?

Макс не очень-то верил во все эти ведьмовские штучки. Но и не настолько не верил, чтобы в желудке не начало подмораживать. Боже мой, сколько «не»! Как будто он что-то отрицал!

Чертова старуха! Как она на него смотрела! Точно он Мальчик-Звезда, ей-богу! Точно от него исходит какое-то сияние. Или тепло.

Все события странного утра собрались воедино и встали острым куском льда в животе, Макс этого чувства не испытывал с тех пор, как окончил музыкальную школу. Перед академическими концертами оно его частенько мучило.

А еще из головы не выходил почему-то парень с яблоками. Засел иглой в мозгу, и все. Макс вдруг обнаружил, что пакет с яблоками по-прежнему при нем, у него под мышкой. Странно, а ведь он так сильно забылся, последовав за Виолой и неся ее покупки, что свою ношу должен был оставить в кафе, просто обязательно. А вот же она! Никуда не делась, точно привязанная. Странно.

И почему-то хотелось съесть еще одно яблоко, хотя вкусными они Максу не показались. Но тянуло снова вонзить зубы в сочную мякоть, чтобы сок брызнул, чтобы утолил жажду. Или голод. Черт его разберет, какое-то необычное ощущение.

Какой-то эмоциональный голод, да. Информационный. Энергетический. Сексуальный. Макс прислушивался к себе и обнаруживал почти с ужасом, что голоден во всех смыслах. Как он мог этого не замечать раньше? Внутри него вдруг точно бы разверзлась черная дыра, колодец, не имевший дна. Выжженная каменистая пустыня, которую надо было досыта напоить влагой и вырастить там зеленые деревья.

И что-то Макс сомневался, что одни лишь сочные плоды способны ему помочь.

Тем не менее, по пути в метро он сожрал остальные яблоки, не удержался – все четыре, что оставались в пакете, а сам пакет небрежно бросил в урну.

Станция Парк культуры даже для утра выходного дня показалась ему непривычно пустой. Настолько пустой, что Макс наконец-то разглядел и арочные своды кремового потолка с цветками лепнины, и барельефы с советскими спортсменами и танцовщицами, резвящимися под гармошку, и шестигранные люстры. Все то, на что он раньше никогда внимания не обращал и что сейчас проявилось перед ним, как четкая фотография.

Скамейки приглашающе блестели желтым лаком, и Макс присел на одну из них, пребывая в каком-то невесомом состоянии. Отходняк после неслучившейся аварии, решил он. После выброса адреналина всегда наступает эйфория, хотя за ней, вроде бы, еще следуют сексуальное возбуждение и депрессия… А Макс просто хотел вернуться домой, откуда его сегодня вынесло неизвестно зачем. Сидел бы сейчас перед телевизором, пил кофе, гладил кота, и никаких треволнений, никаких бессмысленных утренних шатаний.

Обычно Макс терпеть не мог всякие спонтанные желания и действия. Потом о них приходилось горько жалеть.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Макс какое-то время сидел как в трансе, а очнулся от шевеления и шумного дыхания рядом. И просто обалдел. На его скамейке плотнячком сидело человек семь, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, в то время как великое множество остальных скамеек пустовало. Две пожилых женщины в беретах, очевидно, подружки; молоденькая девушка в розовых кедах, кожаной курточке и розовой же шапке; грузный мужчина в плаще, похожем на штормовку, в каких выходят в море рыбаки; полная дама с густо накрашенными голубыми веками и бордовыми губами сердечком; молоденький юноша с черной гривой кудрявых волос, в старомодном светлом плаще и с огромным футляром, в котором угадывалась виолончель…

Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу локтями и боками, а самого Макса буквально стискивало между голубовекой дамочкой и девушкой в кедах. Все они жались на его стороне, точно их прибило туда ураганом, а добрая треть скамейки оставалась абсолютно пуста.

И все они смотрели на него.

Смотрели и улыбались.

Безмятежно, счастливо, эйфорично, точно им открылись все тайны Вселенной, и эти тайны были хороши.

Глаза их сияли.

Совсем Макса приморозило, когда он заметил, что рукав его пальто нежно перебирают девичьи пальчики с темным маникюром – невесомо, будто кошка месит лапками. А ладонь полной накрашенной дамочки лежала на его колене. И никто этого не замечал…

Ветер гулял по станции, где-то хлопали двери, слышалось гудение электричества в люстрах, постоянно где-то что-то потрескивало и постукивало, и, наконец, еще очень издалека, будто в сотню раз обостренным слухом, Макс различил шум приближавшегося поезда.

– Дамы… – попробовал сказать он, прочистив горло. – Могу я попросить вас немного подвинуться? На скамейке достаточно просторно.

Накрашенная улыбнулась и решительно кивнула, как будто говоря: ну конечно!

И, тем не менее, с места не сдвинулась.

Макс осторожно убрал ее руку со своей ноги. Потом вытащил рукав из цепких коготков девушки в розовой шапке.

– Наш поезд, – ласково сказал он, будто разговаривая с целым отрядом психов.

Господи, может быть, они действительно сбежали из больницы? Бывают же массовые побеги. Хорошо хоть на буйных не похожи. Вроде тихие, безобидные.

Поезд влетел на станцию, как громыхающее спасение, но Макс уже спустя минуту обнаружил, что рано радуется.

В вагоне народу оказалось гораздо больше, да и Макс садиться больше не решился, однако даже положение стоя его не спасло. Теперь к нему повернулись все пассажиры в вагоне. Все, дьявол побери, пассажиры, только что уныло трясшиеся в вагоне метропоезда, как мрачные кильки в банке, сейчас пялились на него, и лица их моментально светлели, смягчались, разглаживались, озарялись изнутри каким-то светом, точно…

_точно все заботы вдруг покинули их_

Все хмурые, задавленные жизнью лица, все усталые глаза вдруг преобразились и тепло замерцали, как на картинах Ренессанса. Точно кто-то вдохнул в картонные фигуры жизнь. Молодые и старые, светлоглазые и темноглазые, с разным цветом кожи, накрашенные и бледные, все они не просто смотрели на него, они _видели_ его.

Так, как будто он был единственным, что в этом мире проявилось в цвете.

_они любят тебя_

«Но почему, почему? – неистово спросил Макс этот неведомый голос, который видимо, знал то, что ему самому было неизвестно. – Что случилось со мной, что случилось с ними? Это же как страшное кино, как мне его выключить?!»

_не лишай их счастья_

_кто защитит их_

_кто знает те места, куда они отправляются, когда становятся немощными и старыми_

_боль заводит их в тупик_

_всякая любовь оказывается мертва_

_кроме этой_

_кроме этой_

_это не страшно_

_это благословение_

_это дар_

К черту такой дар, подумал Макс, выдираясь уже через две остановки из плотной людской кучи, облепившей его, при этом ярко ощущая на своей спине и боках гладящие, робко прикасающиеся ладони. Какая-то маленькая девочка, сидя на руках у матери, с восторженным лепетом трогала Максовы волосы. Мать умильно лыбилась, глядя на счастливое дитя. Помпон на девочкиной шапке был огромным, как пион, и болтался прямо перед Максовым носом. 

Скорее бы остановка, судорожно билось у Макса в висках, скорее, скорее…

Когда он выпрыгнул из вагона на перрон, чья-то рука жадно ухватила его за шарф, не желая отпускать, но Макс дернулся из последних сил, и шарф остался в вагоне, а через секунду был унесен вдаль вместе с кучей восторженных юродивых.

Уши Макса до сих пор фантомно истязал общий вздох, да что там, будем честны – громкий разочарованный стон, исторгнутый пассажирами треклятого вагона, когда Макс оказался вне досягаемости их прикосновений.

Да они бы меня просто сожрали, с каким-то оглушающим чувством вдруг понял он. Сожрали и с таким же восторгом таращились бы на мои обглоданные кости.

_ты можешь справиться с ними_

_но будь милосерден_

_будь к ним милосерден_

Да сейчас же, ага, чуть ли вслух не крикнул Макс. Как можно быть милосердным к безумцам? Что вообще случилось сегодня с людьми? Что за кошмар творится вокруг?

Все фильмы о Нашествиях вдруг закрутились в его голове, и он почувствовал, как в желудок плеснуло кислотой.

После только что увиденного он допускал абсолютно все. По крайней мере, это бы все объясняло – более того, другого объяснения массового сумасшествия Макс найти не мог.

Они же все были как зачарованные. Нет, не как зомби, да и без всякой агрессии, а просто как на сеансе гипноза, где им внушали счастливые картины.

Такие лица иногда бывают у людей во сне, когда им снится что-то невероятно прекрасное. Или у людей, когда они за что-то очень благодарны. Или у людей, которым только что преподнесли самый желанный подарок, исполнили их заветную мечту, и она еще не испорчена жизнью.

Макс бежал вверх по эскалатору, почти бежал по улице, даже боясь оглядываться по сторонам, подняв воротник пальто и уткнувшись в него носом, так что видны были только брови.

И все же мысли его снова и снова возвращались, обежав длинный круг, к тому парню, что торговал яблоками.

Он что-то знал, терзала Макса мысль, что-то знал, гаденыш. О Нашествии. О безумии. И не волновался. Его не волновали возможные _смуглые и золотоглазые._ Боже мой, и почему этот образ так прицепился, не вытравишь?

Но где найти этого наглого парня? Да Макс душу из него вытряхнет!

Он несся в свою квартиру, как метеор, но понимал, что это ненадолго, что не будет он там сейчас сидеть, спокойненько читать и попивать кофе, да нет же, не после случившегося. Что-то в нем теперь билось, какой-то лихорадочный огонь, требующий разгадки, а ответов у Макса не было.

Семидесятилетняя консьержка добила его долгим томным взглядом.

– Макс Валерьевич, доброе утро! Какие у вас сегодня глаза синие! Видимо, это пальто в цвет... Безумно привлекательно…

Макса скривило в ответной улыбке, и консьержка вовсе расцвела.

– Кстати, – донеслось Максу уже в спину, когда он заходил в лифт. – Там вас какой-то молодой человек ждет. Сказал, что ваш друг. Я не могла не дать ему запасные ключи, уж очень обаятельный…

И Макс, должный разозлиться, вдруг ощутил совершенно дикую, безобразную радость. У него не возникло ни малейшего сомнения в том, кто именно его ждет.

***

Незнакомец не стал стесняться и развалился в самом удобном кресле у двери на лоджию – закинул одну длинную ногу на другую и любопытно вертел черной взлохмаченной головой.

Появление хозяина не произвело на него никакого эффекта.

– А квартирка у тебя ничего, уютная, – одобрительно сказал он. – Кресла добротные, чувствуется, что не «Икея».

И парень постучал тонкими музыкальными пальцами по дубовому подлокотнику.

– Это от бабушки, – неловко сказал Макс и тоже присел.

Чувствовал он себя  гораздо менее раскованно, чем гость, хотя и был дома.

– Как ты меня нашел? – спросил он.

– Сам не знаю, – пожал плечами парень. – Решил довериться интуиции.

– Интуиции? – поднял брови Макс. – Она у тебя настолько острая, что позволила найти даже мою квартиру?

– Не настолько, – тонко улыбнулся парень. – Я просто описал твою внешность консьержке, она сразу же тебя узнала и была так любезна, что даже снабдила меня ключами… Какие доверчивые люди пошли, не находишь?

– Ты ее, похоже, обворожил. Как и тех людей, что яблоки у тебя покупали. Господи, да что с тобой не так?!

– А с тобой? – парировал чернявый.

Макс вздохнул.

– Хорошо, что _с нами_ не так?

– А я не знаю, – с каким-то странным удовольствием проговорил незнакомец. – Но, похоже, с тобой тоже это началось. Поэтому я тебя и почувствовал. Я чувствую, понимаешь, таких, как я… как ты…

– Каких же? И как – чувствуешь?

– Закрою глаза и вижу отблеск, где ты прошел. Точно след от солнца на воде. Искры, отсветы. Так и нашел тебя.

– Вокруг меня разливается сияние? – изумился Макс.

– Ну, не в буквальном смысле, конечно, – невежливо поржал парень. – Кто ты вообще, как тебя зовут?

– Максим меня зовут. Я латынь преподаю, живу… вот тут, сам видишь, – буркнул Макс.

– И что же с тобой случилось, Макс?

– Да ничего! Ничего. Вышел утром прогуляться, увидел тебя, купил у тебя яблоки… съел их, и вот! Это ты что-то со мной сделал! Это точно они, яблоки!

– Яблоки? Да ну? – с сомнением спросил парень и задумчиво склонил голову набок.

Во время паузы Макс, наконец, как следует его рассмотрел. Лицо у парня оказалось аристократичное, точеное, вот только правую щеку пересекал длинный тонкий шрам. Впрочем, заметно его было в основном, когда парень широко улыбался — тогда лицо слегка перекашивало в сторону.

Вообще, образцом красоты Макс, навидавшийся римской  и греческой скульптуры на своем веку, его бы не назвал, но некое очарование в этой внешности находилось. Все в парне было такое тонкое, летящее, небрежно-породистое, много ломаных линий и углов, как на картинах сюрреалистов, но и плавное одновременно, кошачье. И глаза – поразительные были у парня глаза, чуть раскосые, блестящие, пронзительные, хамелеонистые. Впрочем, парень то и дело слегка щурился, точно был немного близорук – или же глаза уставали от света. Растрепанные волосы, черные одежды, кожаные браслеты на запястьях – вроде и не совсем неформал, но что-то близкое. А по возрасту еще студент.

Хотя, поправился Макс, уловив пристальный, прямо-таки прожигающий взгляд, может, и не студент, может, и старше, чем кажется. Бывают такие люди – без возраста.

– А ты?.. – глуповато спросил он. – Кто ты?

– Неловко знакомиться вживую, да? – усмехнулся парень. – Как в детстве все казалось просто: как тебя зовут, где ты живешь, пойдем играть, подари мне свою игрушку. А сейчас ведь еще поймут не так, если парень с парнем начнет знакомиться без особого повода. Да ладно, не напрягайся ты… Меня зовут Сан.

– Сан? – нахмурился Макс.

– По паспорту я Александр, – пояснил парень. – Но все зовут меня так. На Александра и на Сашу я уже не откликаюсь.

– Наверняка студент или аспирант какого-нибудь художественного училища…

Сан снова засмеялся.

– Театральное. Щепка. Последний курс.

– Ну конечно же…

– Однако вернемся к нашему небольшому дельцу.

Тут Максу вдруг показалось, что в комнате потянуло холодком. Вот только что гость лучезарно улыбался большим пухлогубым ртом, и глаза у него светились приветливо-синим, как вдруг позеленели и заледенели, и теперь смотрел он вовсе без всякой приветливости. И собственная уютная гостиная с портьерами в розовые цветы и пресловутыми бабушкиными креслами показалась внезапно очень замкнутой, очень душной.

– Ты уверен, что дело в яблоках? С чего вообще ты это взял?

– Да после них же все и началось… Странности эти…

– Какие?

Макс вздохнул и рассказал сначала про Виолу, а потом про ужасающий акт всеобщей любви в метро.

– То есть они тебя чуть не съели, как Гренуя? Чуть на атомы не разнесли, чтобы впитать в себя твой свет?

– Да какой свет-то?

– Видимо, мы несем какой-то свет, какую-то благодать, Макс. Какую-то магию, чары. Да я сам еще не понял. Мы другие, понимаешь? Другие. Не совсем люди. Как бы… существа, что ли.

– Да какие, нахрен, еще существа? – вылупился Макс. – Ты совсем сбрендил?

– Ты же слышишь Голос. Я тоже его сначала слышал. А потом перестал, но сейчас просто мне являются иногда картинки, из ниоткуда. Вижу иногда я страшные, безводные места, каменистую пустыню, и тут же вижу красивейших женщин, подобных которым никогда еще не встречал… Они мажут себя кремами и румянами, украшают себя драгоценными камнями, заворачиваются в шелка, как райские птицы… и лишь солнце способно соперничать с ними, солнце, да еще голубая луна, что встает над ночным морем… И еще вижу я козлоглавого кузнеца, предводителя Стражей, проснувшихся от гипнотической иллюзии демиурга и пробудивших собственное черное пламя и темную страсть… И вижу я его позже, висящего вниз головой под Горою Тьмы…

– Да что ты несешь?

Голос у Сана сделался как томный завораживающий шепот, как нежный бархат, но слова… эти его слова, они были такими страшными и нелепыми...

– Ты пугаешь меня, – почти заорал Макс.

Сан встрепенулся и посмотрел как прежде – насмешливо и чуть презрительно.

– А вот про тебя, Макс, я скажу, что лучше бы ты меня пугал… Это не яблоки, Макс. Это просто совпадение во времени, вот что, и я думал, что ты больше разобрался в себе, но ты слеп, еще более слеп, чем я, беспомощен, как котенок, которого понесли топить… И я не завидую тебе, Макс, невесело остаться один на один с миром, который тебе откроется, он будет вовсе не так приветлив, как тебе показалось сейчас... Я думал, что ты можешь оказаться мне полезен, и мы вместе смогли бы… Но я смотрю в твои глаза и вижу там пустоту. И я был чудовищно глуп, когда пришел сюда и позволил себе понадеяться…

– Да на что понадеяться? Может, мы попали под какие-то химические выбросы! Может, это гипноз! Ну не Нашествие же, в конце концов…

– Тут вот ты прав, не Нашествие, – пробормотал Сан. – Это нечто гораздо более темное и запутанное, чем атака марсиан. Очень древние нити, очень извилистые тропы, и тошнотворный запах крови и гари… Но и свет, свет там тоже есть. Свет и сады. И есть земли, где нас ненавидели и убивали, а есть земли, где нас любили и поклонялись нам. И если так сильны были эти ненависть и любовь, значит, мы были сильны, значит, мы были чем-то большим, чем просто люди… и нам нужно только вспомнить это. Но я помню так мало, а ты не помнишь почти ничего, и зачем ты мне тогда нужен? Приходи, когда вспомнишь, ведь тогда ты будешь знать, как меня найти. Ты должен созреть, Макс, дорасти до меня, и тогда приходи. А если нет – забудь и преподавай свою латынь.

– Но так же нельзя, – тихо сказал Макс. – Я же не виноват, что ничего не помню. Я хотел найти тебя и расспросить, а потом, может быть, твои ответы натолкнут меня на воспоминания… Любая истина рождается в споре, ты же знаешь… Да и потом, может быть, мы просто съехали с катушек, ты не рассматривал такой вариант?

– Нет, не рассматривал, – хмыкнул Сан и поднялся с кресла, на ходу застегивая черную кожаную куртку. – Ты не готов даже к вопросам, Макс, ты пока девственно чист. Но пока ты можешь найти Виолу, для начала. А потом кто знает…

– Но как я ее найду?

– Судя по твоему рассказу, она завсегдатайка того кафе… с идиотским названием…

– «Купол радости»?

– Ага, «Купол радости». Сходи туда и спроси бармена. Уже какой-то шаг.

– А ты?..

Тут  Сан остановился, уже у двери, и покачал встрепанной головой.

– Макс, не хочу тебя пугать, но, похоже, лучше будет, если тебя рядом со мной пока не будет. Да, может, лучше для тебя окажется, если ты вообще ничего не вспомнишь, а будешь жить тише воды, ниже травы. Глядишь, и пронесет.

– Да от чего же?!

– Видишь ли, похоже, мы действительно редкие птицы. Я из того это заключил, что за мной явно стали следить. А я достаточно много обрывочных картин сумел сложить в своей голове, чтобы понять – не просто следят, а охотятся. А уж для чего, мне думать совсем не хочется. И уж точно не хочется быть нянькой для непрозревшего. Да разве сторож я брату своему?

– Ну и катись, – обозлился вдруг Макс. – Не сторож, конечно же. Знаю я вас, нарциссов. Только на себе и зациклены. Даже на разговор тебя, красавчика, не хватило.

Сан усмехнулся и утопил длинный острый нос в черном шарфе.

– Береги себя, – глухо раздалось из шарфа, и дверь за высоким тощим парнем с ангельскими глазами захлопнулась.

А за окном мартовское небо вдруг – неслыханное дело – вспорола молния, точно чье-то тяжелое брюхо – серебряным ножом. Через секунду оглушительно громыхнул гром.

Макс, не веря глазам и ушам, подбежал к окну – и, боже ты мой, молния не была единственной, за ней пожаловали другие, и вот уже на город, еще не отпущенный зимой, как божье наказание, обрушился ливень. Натуральный летний ливень, которому больше пристало пролиться где-нибудь в Таиланде. Только вот был он наверняка ледяной.

Сан появился внизу и побежал по улице, холодный дождь безжалостно хлестал его, ведь зонта у него не было, и сверху, с высоты десятого этажа, он показался Максу совсем худым, почти невесомым, почти бесплотным. Даже жалко стало.

Но еще показалось Максу – показалось или нет, он не знал – что окружало эту тонкую легкую фигуру даже в плотной пелене дождя еле заметное сияние. Чуть розовое, чуть золотое, почти незаметное.

Только уже не для Макса. 

*******

Утро брезжило за окном, как отблески ада. 

Утро проникало в голову пронзительными взвизгами пилы и стуком тяжелого молотка – позже Макс понял, что это внизу во дворе с какого-то перепугу решили отремонтировать детскую площадку.

Хотя чего это он, новая детская площадка – это хорошо. Раньше там стояли и пугали малышей полусгнившие деревянные гномы, люто скорбевшие по своей судьбе, судя по их полустертым красным глазам.

Но для головы это было мучительно. Любой звук отдавался, кажется, даже в волосах. Кожу на затылке стягивало, а во рту образовалась пустыня. Несмотря на то, что сегодня в расписании стояли четыре лекционных пары, Макс вчера вечером от души накачался виски, ну не мог пережить он это все вот так, не мог…

Даже мысли ворочались со скрежетом, пока Макс, спотыкаясь, брел в ванную, ме-е-едленно, покачиваясь и плохо соображая, что делает, выдавливал на щетку зубную пасту, уже осмысленнее и ожесточеннее скреб бритвой рыжую щетину, которую хотел было превратить в бороду… но вот сейчас опять сбрил.

С бородой он выглядел на свой возраст. А без нее – лет на десять младше. Эх, двухтысячные, имя вам – инфантилизм. Все мы вечно молодые, до первого инфаркта… Кажется, это Тони Парсонс блеснул замечанием, что заводить ребенка надо только тогда, когда готов признать другое существо важнее самого себя. По этой логике поколению Макса в принципе противопоказано было заводить детей. А ему самому и подавно.

Впрочем, у него их и не было.

У него вообще никогда никого не было, кроме огромного рыжего и тоже крайне инфантильного кота, который любил сосать воздух из трубки пылесоса с выражением наркотической эйфории на морде.

Каков хозяин, таков и кот, усмехнулся Макс. Он постепенно приходил в себя, хотя по-прежнему кофе хотелось закапать даже в глаза. Жужжание кофемашины, этакого маленького серебристого инопланетного корабля, его всегда успокаивало.

Кота, кстати, нигде не было видно. Очевидно, опять перебрался через балкон к Марье Филипповне. Эта пушистая тварь не гнушалась ходить по чужим квартирам и жрать вкусное и вредное, типа бараньего гуляша, у соседки, да что там, даже иногда оставалась у нее на несколько дней. Пора было уже признать, что кот бесстыдно жил на два дома и, возможно, хозяином Макса не считал.

Макс почему-то вдруг почувствовал досаду. Ему было бы приятно, если бы сейчас кот терся мордой о ноги, выпрашивая свою еду. Без него квартира выглядел совсем пустой и точно вымороженной, даже трудившаяся над чашкой капучино кофемашина ее слабо оживляла.

Да ее ничего не оживляло, если быть честным. Даже редкие девицы, которых Макс сюда приводил. Ночей, полных огня, ему как-то не перепадало. Хотя на Макса многие цветущие персики из студенческого потока заинтересованно поглядывали, да и преподавательский состав проявлял острый интерес. Макс, вероятно, был даже обаятельным. Они все хвалили его глаза – какие они голубые, и пронзительные, и драматические, и невинные, и с чертями в глубине. Как у Робби Тернера в «Искуплении», сказала одна студенточка с белыми волосами. Макс тогда хмыкнул – конечно, все они смотрели только кино, никто не читал книгу.

Вот только над одним местом в квартире сегодня точно витала теплая, даже жаркая аура. Ее можно было уловить взглядом, если присмотреться – тончайшее золотистое сияние, мерцающий дымок, волшебная пыльца, какую иногда показывают в фильмах жанра фэнтези.

Максу хотелось верить, что это обман света от окна, что просто золотится в солнечном свете пыль, только вот никакого солнечного света из окна сегодня не падало – там все было затянуто серой хмарью, и ни одного жалкого блика через нее не пробивалось. А воздух над креслом золотился все равно. И когда Макс сел в это кресло, обнаружил, что оно все еще хранит тепло вчерашнего гостя – и сиденье, и подлокотники, вопреки всем законам физики,  были теплыми. Согревали. 

Теперь он тоже видел След.

***

Институт встретил его спокойствием незыблемого. Все так же золотились буквы на табличке «Кафедра латинского языка и античной литературы», так же белели кипы бумаг на столах, вкусно пахло кофе, каким-то травяным чаем и слегка резковато – полиролью, которой уборщица Алевтина Алексеевна иногда по-советски протирала шкафы; бабы трещали о детях и тряпках; яркие полосатые шторы тщательно скрывали утреннюю серость, и казалось, ничто страшное и загадочное не способно проникнуть в этот мир.

Макс едва заметно поморщился от визгливого голоса руководителя кафедры Розы Андреевны Подольской – голова еще побаливала – и тут же расплылся в широчайшей улыбке. С Розой лучше было дружить. В свои почти шестьдесят она была похожа на хорошо натасканного питбуля. В институте последнее время все давились ее свежей статьей в толстом научном журнале, озаглавленной «Место латинского языка в гуманитарном образовании для младших курсов». По мнению Макса, статья от первого и до последнего слова была бредом сивой кобылы.

_«С самых первых дней курса каждое занятие древним языком должно быть в то же время уроком мышления и служить проникновению в духовную жизнь Древнего мира. Если у учителя, который читает в классе Цезаря, ученики не начинают задумываться, во всем ли Цезарь следует правде, если чтение «Антигоны» Софокла не вызывает настойчивого размышления о том, должна ли была Антигона похоронить тело брата, это означает, что в преподавании что-то неблагополучно»._

Макс считал, что в преподавании что-то неблагополучно, если студенты не знают склонений и путают падежи и времена, зато находят время размышлять о мотивации Антигоны, но вынужден был тактично молчать. Перед летними каникулами Роза обещала премию.

Поэтому, увидев приколоченные к доске распечатки вездесущей статьи, он только кисло улыбнулся и снова направился к кофемашине. Скоро ему понадобится вводить кофеин внутривенно, если так пойдет: Макс всегда просыпался ужасно трудно, но сегодня для него разверзся персональный адок.

На этой мысли загадочный голос вернулся и с готовностью изрек очередное пафосное:

_мучительно медленно пробуждается истинный дух из оков забытья_

Макс чуть не застонал. Благодаря внезапно очнувшемуся голосу он пролил кофе на любимую голубую рубашку и только, чертыхнувшись, поплелся замывать пятно в туалет (хотя не то чтобы в этом преуспел), как запиликал звонок.

Чтобы кое-как высушиться, ему пришлось корячиться под сушкой для рук, выпятив грудь колесом, и в кабинет, где проходили языковые занятия, он вошел злой, как дьявол.

Все то новое и удивительное, что врывалось в его нормальную, размеренную жизнь, начинало его сильно раздражать. Он вовсе не хотел спасать сумасшедших старух, сотрудничать с распоясавшимися наглецами с повышенной температурой тела и оставлять за собой золотую пыльцу, как бабочка.

Эти кипящие мысли не помешали ему не спеша пройти к своему столу, легко присесть на краешек и обвести группу пристальным взглядом, выдерживая театральную паузу.

Студенты встали, приветствуя преподавателя, и теперь преданно смотрели ему в глаза – некоторые фальшиво-преданно, конечно, но некоторые даже искренне. Как, например, та самая студенточка с белыми волосами и большой грудью, чем-то похожая на эту… сочную королеву из «Игры престолов», которая шаталась по пустыням и собирала народ для войны уже пять сезонов.

Макс подумал, что тот чернявый нахал по возрасту вполне бы мог находиться в его группе. Уж тогда бы он свое презрение поумерил.

А может быть, и нет, тут же возразил себе Макс. Может быть, это боги тебя уберегли, глупое создание, от такой судьбы.

У задних парт переминались явно такие же страдальцы, как он сам. У трех парней были очень бледные лица и черные круги под глазами. Один всегда дерзил, но сегодня выглядел, как спущенный шарик. Оставалось надеяться, что его не вырвет во время занятия. 

– Садитесь, – разрешил Макс. – Сегодня мы почитаем Вергилия в оригинале и заодно повторим плюсквамперфект и второе будущее действительного и страдательного залога. Посмотрим, как вы будете с ним сражаться. ..

– Aut cum scuto, aut in scuto, –  все же вякнул сзади остряк, мучившийся похмельем.

Макс поднял голову и медленно, людоедски улыбнулся. Ну раз так…

Блондинка не спускала с него глаз.

Мир вернулся на свою орбиту.

***

Но только на время.

На то время, пока обняла привычная реальность. На то время, пока Макс чувствовал себя всевластным – в атмосфере класса, в роли учителя, профессионала, всезнайки, человека, имеющего право карать за ошибки. Даже наглость студентов легко и элегантно вписывалась в эту картину, даже плотоядные взгляды рано ставшей жадной женщиной блондиночки.

Макс горел, играл, пел, двигался, точно танцевал, объясняя премудрости латыни, размахивал руками, вспыхивал улыбками, крошил мел о доску в стремительных жестах – слава богам, у них еще сохранились доски и мел, и все это словно под невидимую музыку, как будто весь остальной мир отключили.

Да, как будто под музыку – например, под Benedictus в исполнении виолончели.

Но все закончилось, когда закончились пары.

И Макс снова почувствовал себя очень не защищенным от странностей, что на него навалились.

Он не знал, что делать, он мог только последовать совету.

Впрочем, нет, он мог вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Даже не так: он мог вести себя более дерзко, чем до этого, поскольку все эти странности имели сильный аромат опасности и остро напомнили Максу, что он смертен. И, мда, внезапно смертен, все верно.

И поэтому, когда блондинка из «Игры престолов» поймала его в коридоре и совершенно непринужденно, ни разу не замявшись, пригласила на кофе, он согласился.

Кофе – это всегда хорошо, решил он. От кофе ничего не случится. Кофе – дар богов.

Уже через пятнадцать минут Макс обнаружил себя приглаживающим волосы у зеркала в туалете. Все же внимание девятнадцатилетней светловолосой феи, да еще с внушительным размером груди, здорово бодрило. Правда, слегка раздражало кофейное пятно, которое так и не удалось смыть до конца, но Макс просто застегнул пиджак. Снова посмотрелся в зеркало, уже сбоку, насколько удалось извернуться. Профиль оставался все таким же интригующе четким, а глаза все такими же пронзительно голубыми, хотя внимательный наблюдатель уже отметил бы и красные жилки в белках, и брови, обещавшие стать в будущем мохнатыми гусеницами, а в старости закурчавиться на зависть Гэндальфу. И что они в нем находят, эти женщины?

Хотя от женщин так сильно в последнее время веяло безнадежностью, даже от молодых. Недавно в супермаркете Макс стоял в очереди за одной весьма миловидной шатенкой сорока где-то лет, и та выложила на движущуюся ленту только две покупки: устрашающих размеров бутылку мартини и кокетливые чулки с рисунком. Сначала Макс внутренне развеселился, как это с ним иногда бывало: подумал что-то вроде «что еще нужно настоящей даме», а потом, глянув на совершенно потухшие глаза «дамы», вдруг остро понял, что в этих чулках она будет одиноко пить мартини на веранде или лоджии. Может быть, даже зажжет свечи. Но непременно одна.

Хотя, быть может, это все были его собственные драматизации, и дама спешно готовилась к свиданию или хотя бы к пятничной коктейльной вечеринке с подругами, а что глаза потухшие – ну, еще был всего лишь четверг, конец длинного рабочего дня…

«Господи,  о чем же ты думаешь и, главное, зачем?..» – задумчиво спросил Макс свое ясноглазое отражение и потер подбородок, где нахально пробивались сквозь кожу рыжие несбритые волоски.

Зато никаких мыслей о золотистой пыльце и юношах со шрамами.

И еще, аллилуйя, этот проклятый _Голос наконец-то молчал_.

***

По пути на свидание Макс даже вспомнил имя своей визави – неловко бы вышло, если бы он назвал ее Дейнерис, в конце концов. «Дейнерис» звали Алисой, и образ с именем в голове у Макса никак не складывался. Алиса в его голове была рыжей девочкой с кудряшками и в малиновом платьице с пышной юбкой.

Радовало то, что странности, похоже, закончились. В метро ехали совершенно обычные люди, и все они занимались своими делами – на Макса никто не смотрел, а если и смотрел, то вскользь и с безразличием, как всегда в московском метро.

Кто-то мусолил в руках потрепанный детектив в мягкой обложке, кто-то, закрыв глаза, с отрешенным видом слушал музыку в наушниках, две девочки-подростка хихикали над ридером, прямо над Максом нависал горой огромный чернокожий парень в желтой дутой куртке, тоже слушал музон в наушниках и жевал жвачку. Точно Макс не в Москве находился, а где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке. В самом углу вагона притулился худощавый католический священник в непременной колоратке под полурасстегнутым черным пальто. Макс даже мог с точностью сказать, где тот служит – наверняка в том самом знаменитом соборе на Малой Грузинской, раз зашел на Маяковской. Почему-то падре Макса заинтересовал. Уже в летах, но с внешностью настоящего воина – подтянутый, прямой, какой-то неуловимо надежный. Седоватый и с глубокими залысинами, но с очень располагающим и тонким лицом. Читал какую-то газету.

Макс блаженно вздохнул. Может быть, и в самом деле нервы все это, что-то примерещилось, и он излишнее значение придал визиту некого полусумасшедшего паренька. Надо будет строго поговорить с консьержкой – слишком уж она падка на обаяние любезных молодых людей. А уж Сан мог бы любезен, Макс был в этом уверен. Его вообще было легко представить в черном бархатном камзоле. Как там было у Дюма? Кажется, в «Изабелле Баварской»? Да он даже с точностью до строчки помнил этот кусок текста – романы, в которых Дюма еще подражал Гофману, казались ему очень поэтичными.

« В тот же миг Ральф отскочил в сторону, вспыхнула голубоватым огнем молния, и де Жиак увидел, что бок о бок с ним едет какой-то всадник. Он только сейчас  увидел  этого попутчика, и не мог понять, как тот вдруг оказался  рядом. Казалось, Ральф был удивлен не менее своего хозяина,  он в ужасе отпрянул и заржал, дрожа всем телом, словно только что искупался в  ледяной  воде. Де Жиак бросил быстрый взгляд на незнакомца и поразился, что так четко  видит его лицо, хотя ночь была  темная. Странный свет, позволявший во  мраке различить  черты этого  человека, исходил от опала, которым было приколото перо, украшавшее его берет. То был одетый в черное и восседавший на такого же цвета лошади молодой человек с бледным, меланхоличным лицом; он ехал, как в удивлении отметил де Жиак, без седла, без шпор и без поводьев, – лошадь повиновалась и так – ему было достаточно сжать коленями ее бока».

Макс мотнул головой. Еще таких сравнений не хватало. Да и Сан вовсе был не похож на…

Скорее уж, похож на кого-то совершенно обратного тому зловещему образу, что так поразил де Жиака.

Господи, опять эта сумасшедшая муть. Он едет на встречу с самой аппетитной блондинкой курса, а думает о худом черном прохвосте, неудавшемся актере, спекулирующем на яблоках. Но какова у этого гада гордыня, впору всем герцогам и принцам Дюма. Макс не умел себя так держать и поэтому испытывал оглушающее и неуместное восхищение, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Ехать было недолго, но время точно растянулось, и вот теперь Макс кое-что начал замечать. Если в прошлый проклятый раз все пассажиры смотрели на него, старались к нему прикоснуться, его жаждали, то теперь дела обстояли ровно наоборот. На него никто не смотрел, но странным было не это – Макс словно созерцал закольцованную пленку. Никто из едущих в вагоне не сменил ни позы, ни даже выражения лица, их действия повторялись и повторялись, и, снова вслушавшись в шепот девочек-подростков, Макс с тихим ужасом обнаружил, что и слова их повторяются, точно на записи. Негр все же так нависал над ним, и мимика его не изменилась ни на йоту, более того, песня, которая доносилась из наушников, была все та же – может быть, она началась заново, но не сменилась другой.

Звоночки, однако, ошалело подумал Макс. Это в тридцать пять лет, он как-то надеялся дольше протянуть в здравом уме.

И тут новая мысль пришла ему в голову, и, неудобно наклонившись, он посмотрел в окно.

За окном было темным-темно, поезд продолжал мчаться с характерным громыханием, но в этой темноте горели какие-то костры, костры, которых в туннелях метро, конечно же, не могло быть. И вдруг мелькнуло что-то, в чем Макс разобрал песчаные бархаты, черные от темноты, но отчетливые. Пустыня, за окном поездом лежала ночная пустыня.

Как ни странно, Макса не тянуло в спасительный обморок, несмотря на тонкую учительскую натуру. Он оглянулся еще раз, очень быстро, одно соображение посетило его, и оно подтвердилось – среди всех молчаливых, поставленных на повтор пассажиров единственным живым человеком выглядел священник. Нет, он все так же держал в руках газету, но губы его шевелились, выговаривая нечто совершенное связное, и Макс готов был поклясться, даже по движению губ смог разобрать, что это чертова, чертова, чертова латынь!

Макса вдруг шарахнуло таким гневом, что перед глазами заплясали красные пятна, и, не помня себя, он двинулся к человеку в черном, даже не заметив, как за спиной что-то взметнулось и зашелестело.

Падре вскинул на него глаза, содрогнулся всем телом, выбросил вперед руку… и тут же все пассажиры ожили, засмеялись, зашевелились, заболтали, и поезд вылетел на станцию Киевская.

Макса вынесло из вагона людским потоком, прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, и все эти пихания локтями, толчки в спину, нетерпеливые подпинывания совершенно сбили его с толку; он и сам не отследил, как уже ехал среди пестрой толпы на эскалаторе и священника из виду потерял, а потом точно бы отошел ото сна, потер лоб, оглянулся, постарался принять спокойный и непринужденный вид, поправил съехавший галстук…

И только одна старушка-божий одуванчик, зайдя в один из вагонов метропоезда, отходившего от Киевской, заметила на полу несколько огромных черных перьев, которые пассажиры безжалостно топтали ногами. «У какой-то мамзели из пальто или шляпы выдрали, – посетовала старушка и тут же ожесточилась: – А нечего в метре со страусиными перьями толкаться, чего удумали тоже!» На самой старушке была надета спортивная внукова куртка кислотного оранжевого цвета.

***

После призрака пустыни в окнах вечернего поезда Макса точно с цепи спустили. Он не чувствовал себе более нормальным – да, бог мой, он и не мог быть нормальным, если ему чудилось такое.

Поэтому свидание с беловолосой Алисой вышло вовсе не таким легким и ни к чему не обязывающим, как предполагалось вначале. Макс сразу же заказал бутылку вина, и вовсе не из желания впечатлить спутницу, а потом еще одну и еще, а красные пятна все танцевали в его глазах, и блондинка наполовину раздражала своей болтовней и навязчивым флиртом, наполовину возбуждала, словно сонная доселе кровь в Максе начала кипеть, как вспененная багровая река.

Он тоже шутил, скалил белые и острые зубы, чувствуя, как глаза наливаются кровью, как потеет лоб, как прилипают к нему волосы, как гулко бьется сердце, как дрожат пальцы, – и опрокидывал в себя бокал за бокалом, и, кажется, шутки его становились все более непристойными, и Макс сам себя не узнавал, точно в нем открылись какие-то шлюзы, о которых он до этого дня даже не подозревал.

А  чуть позже точно со стороны он увидел, как трахает свою студентку в туалете этого же ресторана, грубо задрав ей юбку и жадно шаря руками под расстегнутой блузкой. Он даже не помнил, как оказался в этом туалете, только чудилось ему, что по венам течет жидкий огонь.

Блондинка стонала удивленно и довольно  – кажется, он оказался на высоте, и лицо ее в зеркале запрокинулось в экстазе, с закатившимися от страсти глазами, но Макс неотрывно смотрел в то же затемненное зеркало на собственные голубые глаза, на собственное лисье лицо, которое теперь напоминало тигриную морду, и в одном ритме с резкими толчками в чужую нежную плоть в нем бился один навязчивый, обжигающий вопрос.

Кто ты? Кто ты?! Кто ты?..

На поверхности зеркала искрилась едва заметная золотистая пыль.


End file.
